


In The Desert

by CaithyCat



Series: We Should Get Jerseys, 'Cause We Make A Good Team [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: T.J. takes Cyrus out to the desert on a date but the place was familiar and filled with awful memories.





	In The Desert

Cyrus checked his watch before peeking out through the window to see only an empty driveway. A few cars drove by but none that he recognized.

On the horizon, the sun was just setting, splashing the sky with colors of red and orange 

T.J. was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago for their date. His boyfriend was normally very punctual so Cyrus was getting worried. And he wasn’t answering his messages either. 

Taking out his phone, he sent a text to T.J.’s sister, inquiring if her brother was still home or on his way. 

The reply was quick: _He left half an hour ago._

Now, Cyrus was borderline panicking. It didn’t take that long to get to his house from the Kippens! 

As he was contemplating calling 911 and filing a missing person report, the familiar noise of a car reached his ears and he looked outside. However, it wasn’t T.J.’s dark blue sedan but Marty’s black pick-up truck.

Cyrus squinted his eyes, wondering what the other boy was doing there since Buffy wasn’t staying over or anything.

To his further surprise, when the driver’s door open, it wasn’t Marty who jumped out but T.J.

“What on earth…?” 

Cyrus quickly stepped away from the window to head for the front door.

“Sharon! T.J.’s here so I’m going!” he called out as he grabbed his coat from the hook by the hallway. 

“Alright, have fun! Be home by curfew!” his step-mother called right back.

Putting on his coat, he opened the door to see his boyfriend walking up the path. He jogged towards him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips in greeting.

“You’re late,” he stated with a pout. “I was worried.”

T.J. grinned. “Sorry, I had to drop by Marty’s to pick up his truck.”

“What for? Did something happen to your car?”

“No, no, it’s for our date tonight.”

Now, Cyrus was confused. “Why do we need Marty’s truck?”

“You’ll see.” 

Without another word about his plans, T.J. simply took his hand and led him to the truck.

Cyrus settled in, buckling his seatbelt and adjusting his jacket so he was comfortable. On the driver’s side, T.J. checked his mirrors before turning to Cyrus.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes, but I don’t know where we’re going.”

“You’ll see. But, first.” 

Grinning, T.J. leaned in and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, making Cyrus sigh in contentment.

Parting from him, T.J. sat back into his seat and buckled himself in. With a turn of the key in the ignition, they were off to wherever it was they were spending time together.

The entire drive, the stereo played Marty’s playlist, a random combination of rap and classic rock. T.J. rapped and sung (badly but Cyrus would never tell him that) to all of them. 

Shadyside passed outside in a blur. The sky was turning a dark indigo, with just a little light, but it was dark enough that headlights were needed. Before Cyrus knew it, they were already leaving the outskirts of town and going into the desert. The sand and dunes were simply dark silhouettes in his eyes.

Finally, T.J. drove off the road and onto a dirt path into the sand.

Another five minutes or so of driving and the car stopped.

Cyrus looked out through the window. Despite the darkness, the place looked familiar. Too familiar.

“T.J. isn’t this where…”

He turned to see his boyfriend watching him.

T.J. wasn’t smiling like he was earlier. In fact, he looked pained... and guilty.

“Please don’t be mad that I took you here,” he said, softly. “I know this place has really bad memories for the both of us.” He swallowed. “This is where I almost lost you because of my stupid decisions.”

“I forgave you for that,” Cyrus replied in the gentlest voice he could muster.

“I know,” said his boyfriend, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. “But, sometimes, I just…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Anyway, I figured that… maybe we can try to erase those bad memories and replace them with good ones. If that’s okay with you? But, if it’s not, just say the word and I’ll drive out of here and we’ll go somewhere else.”

Cyrus couldn’t find the words. 

He wasn’t mad that T.J. brought him here and it had been years since then. But he knew that _that_ incident had always haunted the other boy, even after they patched up and became friends again. And even more so after they started dating.

Cyrus had forgiven him but, sometimes, he wondered if T.J. ever really forgave himself. Maybe his boyfriend needed this more than he did. 

He reached out and placed a hand over T.J.’s on the steering wheel, offering him a smile.

“Then, let’s make new memories,” he stated.

Just like that, T.J.’s tight gaze relaxed. He took Cyrus’ hand in his and pressed a kiss to it before whispering, “Thank you.” Then, excitedly, he added, “Wait here. I need to prepare a few things.”

He got out of the truck, leaving Cyrus alone with the stereo and car lights on.

He patiently waited, just watching as the light completely disappeared from the horizon and darkness enveloped them. One-by-one, the stars appeared in the sky and Cyrus smiled upon seeing them.

In the back, he could hear T.J. pottering about and the truck itself was moving from his weight. He was curious as to what his boyfriend had planned. After dating for two years now, T.J. never seemed to get tired of surprising him with fun dates and activities for the both of them to enjoy. 

A few more minutes of waiting until there was a knock on his window. Cyrus took that as his cue to open the door and jump out of the truck where T.J. was patiently waiting for him on the ground.

He beamed up at his boyfriend who took his hand and led him to the back. Instead of complete darkness, he could see some light.

When he saw what awaited him, he couldn’t help the soft gasp that left his lips. 

Laid on the back of Marty’s pick-up truck was a thick blanket, the sides held down by three battery-powered lanterns. On top of it was a picnic basket. At the head by the glass back window, a pile of pillows and more blankets were stacked.

“Do you like it?” T.J. asked, excitedly. 

“Wow…” Cyrus breathed. "I love it! This is so romantic, honey!"

With a chuckle, T.J. climbed up to the back and held his hand out to help him up.

After a nice picnic dinner of cream of mushroom soup, bread, grilled chicken, and chocolate pudding for dessert, T.J. placed the basket aside and arranged the pillows.

Then, he laid down. Smiling up at Cyrus, he held a hand out to him. Returning the smile, Cyrus wordlessly took it and laid down next to him.

He snuggled into T.J.’s side as the latter spread one of the blankets over him and another one over himself. Then, he placed an arm under Cyrus’ head, bringing him closer to press a kiss to his forehead.

Despite the cold of the night, under the blanket, wrapped in T.J.’s arms, it was warm. For a few quiet moments, they looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle as the waning moon hung high and bright above them. 

“Muffin?” came T.J.’s quiet whisper. 

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Cyrus raised his head slightly to look at him, curiously. “What for?”

He was the one who prepared all this, so why was he thanking him?

T.J. shuffled to his side, looking at Cyrus with wonder, like he couldn’t believe that he was right there.

“Even after everything I did, you still gave me a chance,” he replied. 

Cyrus’ heart twinge-d. “T.J…”

“I don’t deserve you, you know,” his boyfriend continued, his eyes running over Cyrus’ face, as if memorizing each detail.

“T.J…. what brought this on? It’s been years.”

T.J. swallowed. “I… I saw Reed a few days ago.”

“Oh.”

Cyrus didn’t know what to say to that. All he knew was that after that incident back in middle school, T.J. never spoke to those two friends of his again.

T.J. was avoiding his eyes. “I ran into him at the park when I was taking the kids at the gym out to play. And… he apologized, Cy.”

Wow, Cyrus didn’t expect that. 

“He said he felt like such a jerk for putting us all in that situation. And it reminded me of how… stupid I was.”

“T.J., you’re not-.”

“I’m not going to pretend that I was a good kid, Cy. You know I wasn’t. I was a jerk. I messed up a lot and I hurt people. You could have gotten hurt that time.”

“But, I didn’t and neither were you. And that’s all that matters.” Cyrus placed a hand on his cheek and gently lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. “We’re past that now, Teej. You know better now.” 

T.J. swallowed. “I still don’t understand how you ended up liking me back.”

Cyrus offered him a sweet smile. “Because deep inside, I know you’re a good guy. And you’re capable of doing the right thing. You’ve proven that. T.J., you made mistakes but you also did everything you could to correct them. And I’m proud of you for that. Plus, you bring out the best in me and make me brave so how can I not love you?”

T.J. blinked in surprise. “You love me?”

Too late, Cyrus realized what he had said.

Well, it was no secret how deep his feelings for T.J. were. They were best friends before they got together and he had always cared about him. They never said the “L” word to each other before, but Cyrus had never been more sure of how he felt. He loved T.J.

“I love you, T.J.” he whispered in admittance. 

T.J. leaned in and captured his lips with his, immediately sending warmth and tingles all over his body. His own feelings were suddenly overwhelming as he clutched at the front of T.J.’s hoodie to bring him closer.

When they finally pulled away for air, T.J. pressed his forehead to his, his green eyes locking with Cyrus’ own brown ones.

“I love you, too, Cyrus” T.J. breathed and the words alone made Cyrus’ heart start beating faster with joy. “I love you.”

Cyrus’ smiled was up to his ears and before he could respond, T.J.’s lips were back on his.

Above them, in that desert, the moon and stars shone brighter than ever, watching over them.

Right in this place that had almost ruined them, they were making a new memory. One that Cyrus knew he would always go back to and remember.


End file.
